Broken Against a Stone
by CheersDahling
Summary: Hermione has fallen out of love with Ron. Draco has something awful hanging over his head! Can Hermione love him and save him from his destiny?
1. the Hooded Figure

Broken Against a Stone-CH. 1  
  
"Stop smiling like that Harry, you're making me nervous," said Hermione as she smoothed the creases of her gown.  
  
Harry and Hermione were in Yvonne's Enchanted Frocks shop in Diagon Alley. Hermione was looking at herself in a three-way mirror. She was trying to keep Harry from making her feel uncomfortable. She had selected a lovely satin forest green evening gown with gold accents at the neckline. She looked absolutely radiant.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Hermione," said Harry. "Don't get so bent out of shape. I'm just amazed that's all.  
  
"What's so amazing about it Harry? It's almost like you've just now realized that my body chemistry is made up of a little known substance called estrogen," said Hermione.  
  
Hermione was trying to find a suitable gown to wear to the first annual Halloween ball for 7th year students. Harry had come along with her for company, although not willingly. After two days of badgering, Harry finally gave in.  
  
"Well, if you really think it suits me Harry, I suppose it's the right choice," said Hermione. "I just want to finally be thought of as a glamorous woman. Everyone seems to think I'm just a boring bookworm."  
  
Harry looked at her with warmth glowing in his eyes. He really felt for Hermione because he knew she had suffered over everyone thinking she was the brainiest person in Gryffindor.  
  
"I'm sure Ron doesn't think that about you Hermione," said Harry. "You know that he's loved you forever. Why are you so stressed out over what you'll look like? We're just going to have a good time after all. And Ron loves you for what you are, not what you look or dress like." Harry chewed the left side of his lip ever so slightly and looked down at the floor. Hermione sighed rather loudly and looked at him.  
  
"Well, no one's ever said that you were a plain school nerd," said Hermione. "I just want to feel sexy this time. I want to feel like a woman instead of a geeky and studious schoolgirl."  
  
Harry sent an encouraging smile her way. "I think you look gorgeous," said Harry. "Now buy that dress before I find the nerve to hex you."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. She bought the dress and they both walked out of the shop to greet the late afternoon sunshine that was warm and soothing.  
  
  
  
Three days before the Halloween ball, Hogwarts was alive with chatter and excitement over the event. Students were discussing what they were going to wear with one another, while others were talking about the great music that was planned for the evening. A band that was made up of four ghouls was going to provide the entertainment. They were a Danish punk band called "Seedy Pumpkin." They were very famous among young wizards in Great Britain.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting at breakfast in the great hall. They were looking over their assignments and nibbling on various bits of food.  
  
"You know, I cannot believe that at this time next year, we will be working for a living and not having the time of our lives anymore here at Hogwarts," said Ron. He had a mouth full of kippers and was spraying Hermione with smelly spit. She glared it him in a disgusted fashion as she wiped her face with a napkin.  
  
"Yeah, time passes by so quickly. It's kind of depressing really, what with my particular situation and all," said Harry. He had been feeling sorry for himself recently. He was worried that once he got out in the real wizarding world, Voldemort would surely hunt him down. In some way, Hogwarts always felt like a protective barrier against evil for Harry. Hermione glanced a both Harry and Ron with annoyed disapproval.  
  
"Oh shut up you miserable sods. You act like you've already got one foot in the grave (Harry raised an eyebrown at this). We have got so much to look forward to," said Hermione.  
  
But on the inside, Hermione was unsure of herself and what her future held. She was interested in working in the research field for the ministry. Since her knack was fact finding in the library, she though this was a great area to explore in her career. She was comfortable with that aspect of her life. It was her personal life that caused her to experience many sleepless nights. She and Ron had been seeing each other for a year. Although she really loved him dearly, she often found herself feeling very domestic with Ron. He was a great boyfriend and really kind to her, but Hermione began to feel like they were an old married couple. She longed for something out of the ordinary. Plainness and the everyday sense of things were beginning to slowly waste her away. She was stuck in something that she did not know how to deal with at the moment.  
  
"Did you ever figure out whom you might ask to the Halloween ball Harry?" said Ron as he fidgeted with his spellotaped book bag. Harry turned the color of a tomato. He suddenly became very interested in the porridge he had been eating.  
  
"Oh come on mate! I know you've at least thought about it. Everyone has been scrambling for dates," said Ron.  
  
Harry looked up at him feeling a bit less red in the face. He still looked uncomfortable with the question he was being asked though. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know yet to be quite honest," said Harry. I might ask Parvati tomorrow if I can remember it."  
  
"Well done Harry," said Ron. Hermione smiled with a big toothy grin ad winked at Harry.  
  
"You should have seen Parvati in the evening dress she was trying on in the shop. It was a gorgeous taffeta dress with a wonderfully fitted bodice. She really looked-  
  
Hermione's words had been cut off in her throat. At that moment, all eyes were on a dark hooded figure that moved into the great hall towards the Slytherin table. Harry gasped at first thinking that a dementor had walked in. But the figure was much shorter than an actual dementor and did not have the ghostly skin of a dementor. As the chatter stopped abruptly among all of the houses that were seated, the figure moved to whisper something in Draco Malfoy's ear. Whatever the figure said to Malfoy made him turn paler than he usually was. Draco nodded silently to the figure and began to stare at the plate before him. The odd figure left the great hall with everyone's eyes following it. After a few moments, the talking among the different houses proceeded.  
  
"Wonder what the hell that was all about," said Ron as he continued to look towards the Slytherin table with great interest.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me," said Harry. That's very unusual that a creature such as the one we just saw was allowed on school grounds. Enchantments over this school forbid any dark arts. Anyone who is associated with the dark arts must see Dumbledore for permission to come on campus."  
  
Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers. She appeared to be deep in thought about something.  
  
"But that might not have been someone with a dark nature," said Hermione. Ron looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? We're talking Draco Malfoy here. His father probably sent one of his death eater buddies over to give him a message or something. It was most likely information so highly sensitive that it could not be owled for security purposes. Lately, there have been so many rumors circling around about Voldemort's followers getting larger in numbers," said Ron. Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Ron, you always think the worst of everything don't you? Perhaps it was just a family friend or something," said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron just stared at Hermione like she would be a new contender for the nearest psych ward. They seriously could not believe what they were hearing from her.  
  
"Hermione, what's gotten into you? It's almost like you are trying to say that Malfoy receives strange messages from creepy hooded beings all the time that are just sending him their finest regards. Hermione was steadily getting angry.  
  
"Ron, please excuse me for saying anything remotely rational. It's all doom and gloom for you all of the time. You are suspicious of fucking everything! Just shut up and drop it. I'm sick of this shit," said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron could not fathom what they were hearing. They just gawked at her while it seemed like Ron was desperately trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. He was a sensitive person deep down and felt really hurt that Hermione had chosen to go off on him publicly. There was a silence as vast as the sea that followed Hermione's rant. Hermione was getting tired of the stifling silence and got up to go to their next class. It was potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Harry and Ron remained rooted in their seats. At last, Harry decided it was the right time to say something to Ron.  
  
"I think she is tired mate. She's been working herself into a terrible state over this Halloween ball trying to get everything sorted out," said Harry.  
  
Ron could not grasp his feelings at that moment. He could not decide if he wanted to beat his fist against a wall, or just wail on the spot. He slowly began to speak to his friend.  
  
"Harry, she was trying to make Malfoy seem somehow presentable to the human race," said Ron. "I mean, a family friend coming to see him?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing. Let's get going before Snape gives us a detention for breathing. I certainly don't fancy cleaning up slime from the floors of the dungeons for a week," said Harry. With that, Harry and Ron started for their potions class. 


	2. Trivoli and Controversey

A/N: I own no part whatsoever of the fic. J.K. Rowling owns all. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. Things are continuing to get more and more interesting! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I promise to continue. ( -CheersDahling  
  
"Broken Against a Stone-Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hermione was in shock with her feelings about Malfoy. She kept mentally checking herself. She began trying to reassure herself of the fact that on a million different occasions, Malfoy had referred to her as a "mudblood" and had constantly made fun of the Weasley family's financial struggle. She tried to put it out of her mind and get to class. She sat down at her regular seat and immediately took notice of Malfoy. He was two seats in front of her. He was unusually quiet and reserved. Crabbe and Goyle were desperately trying to get his attention so that they could talk with him. Draco seemed completely uninterested in what they had to say. He ignored them. He appeared to be troubled and nervous. His fists were clenched in an anxiety- ridden bundle. Hermione continued to observe him until Harry and Ron came in followed shortly by Professor Snape. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her, and Ron sent a guarded attempt at a smile her way. She returned the smile as Professor Snape began to instruct the class about the potion to be brewed that day. He had a malicious frown on his face and seemed to be more irritable than usual. He proceeded to bark the instructions to the students.  
  
"Today we are going to be making the Trivoli potion. This is a particularly difficult potion, so I suggest you pay great attention to what you are doing. Especially you Longbottom," said Professor Snape with a tone as cold as ice.  
  
Neville Longbottom was sitting three seats behind Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He gulped, and a thin film of sweat began to develop on his crinkled forehead. Hermione turned around and gave a smile to him that said "don't worry-I'll bail you out." He looked reassured. Snape began droning on about the potion.  
  
"This potion allows one to see the true nature of another. It also reveals some secrets," said Snape mysteriously. "Chamomile flowers, chicory bark, caterpillar bile, Moroccan blood flower petals, and Hinkypunk lymph fluids must be brought to a swift boil. After the potion has boiled, remove it from the heat and add dried watercress seed and diced sirah root to the mixture."  
  
As the students began to concoct their potions and acquire ingredients from the potions storage room, Ron and Harry began to complain about how difficult the potion was.  
  
"I think Snape's trying to kill us with all of this work he's giving us," said Ron. Hermione began sieving the lymph fluid from the lifeless Hinkypunk in front of her.  
  
"Yes, it is difficult, but we are seventh years after all," said Hermione. Harry was idly pulling the chamomile flowers apart and trying not to drop any on the sticky dungeon floor.  
  
"I think this potion will prove to be quite useful to know in future," said Harry. "I mean, you could use it on someone that you're not quite sure where their motives are."  
  
Hermione took a mental note to herself at these words. She decided that after the potion was completed, she might slip some into a vial for a rainy day.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Ron. Someone ought to slip some to Malfoy to prove to Hermione here that he's a scumbag death eater like his father before him."  
  
Harry squirmed a bit in his seat, as he knew that some sort of fight would be breaking out between his two best friends. The air was extremely thick with the tension.  
  
"Ron, please don't start, ok? The Halloween ball is coming up soon. We're going to be having a really good time in a couple of days. Just chill out," said Hermione, feeling that this subject was becoming rather tedious. Ron seemed unsatisfied with Hermione's comments.  
  
"Oh, just cover everything up Hermione," said Ron. "That still does not explain your bizarre behavior earlier at breakfast." Ron said this with a slight nerve twitching on the right side of his tightened lips. Harry had had enough of the bickering that he felt would never go anywhere.  
  
"Please stop it," said Harry with a tired and weary voice. "You love each other, so shut up and make up."  
  
Hermione just looked at Ron uncertainly and began concentrating on the work before her. Ron would never say he was sorry. He felt that silence was the best cure for the current disease.  
  
They continued working in silence, as the moody as ever Snape began his daily critiques of the student's work. Snape began telling Dean Thomas that his sirah root was not cut up properly, while Hermione's mind began to drift into thoughts of the strange curiosity she held for a boy who represented true hate to her friends and housemates. She glanced over at Malfoy while he was adding something to his steaming cauldron. She noticed how the steam seemed to linger around his facial features.making them swirl a bit. His skin appeared to emit an artificial milky glow, like fog around a streetlight. His lips were rounded, but the usual smirk had vanished. Her mind's wanderings came to a quick halt when Harry nudged her and told her that he thought the Moroccan blood flowers she'd been slicing were sliced a bit too thinly.  
  
Hermione was amazed at her own lack of concentration. Ron looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He wondered if she really was tired, or there was more to the story. Hermione rarely looses her concentration in any circumstance, Ron mused to himself.  
  
After class was over, Hermione scooped a bit of the completed potion into a spare vial, and slipped it into her book bag. She made sure that Ron and Harry did not see her doing it. She told them that she was going to have a rest in the dorm for a while. She said that she had a headache, and to tell Professor Flitwick that she had a migraine. Before she left, Ron looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Why don't you just go see Madame Pomfrey if you've got a headache, Hermione," said Ron. "It's not like you at all to miss class." Hermione scuffed her shoe on the ground irritably at his suggestion.  
  
"Ron, you are seriously pissing me off today. Just let me go to bed now. I'm not well," said Hermione.  
  
She turned around hotly and made her way towards Gryffindor Tower, as Harry and Ron gawked at her with codfish mouths ajar. Hermione could feel the blood slowly making it's way from her heart to her pounding head. She just needed to have some time to herself to sort out her peculiar thoughts.her thoughts of him.  
  
A/N: More gushy yummy stuff ahead. A note to Malfoy coming up.Draco and the owlry! Whoo hoo! Keep your reviews coming! They make me happy! CHEERS! ( -CheersDahling 


	3. A Letter From Someone

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns every bit of it.  
  
A/N: Yea!!!! Another chapter for you! There's more where that came from as well! -CheersDahling "No work of art puts forward views. Views belong to people who are not artists." -Oscar Wilde  
  
  
  
Broken Against A Stone-Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Hermione felt very comforted when she reached the solitude of her own bed. As she lay down, the cloudy haze of guilt began to swim around her head. She should not have snapped at Ron like she did. He was right to think ill of Malfoy. He had tormented Ron ever since his first year. The thought of this thoroughly confused Hermione more and more. "He's an utter bastard," she thought. "But, I'm thinking of the look on his face today in potions. His mind was so very owned by something. It was so troubling. What on earth could it be? Why do I care?" thought Hermione.  
  
She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. As the calming wave of oxygen reached her brain, Hermione began to make some realizations. "I'm fucking crazy," she thought. Who was the hooded figure whispering to him? Should I ask him?  
  
Hermione began to ponder the idea of sending an anonymous note to Malfoy, letting him know that one of his fellow classmates was concerned about him. She thought about if for a few moments, and ignoring the lightheadedness she was experiencing, she reached over to her bedside table and pulled out some spare parchment and a quill. She began to feel the sheer wave of anxiety travel through her blood. Chemicals she never even knew she possessed coursed through every nerve receptor in her body. Slowly, she put the quill to the parchment. She let her feelings instead of her logical mind propel her hand.  
  
Malfoy-  
  
I noticed that you were troubled today during breakfast. I just wanted to let you know that you've got a fellow classmate that is concerned about you. If you'd like someone to talk to about it, meet me in the second classroom to the left on the eighth floor on Halloween. Be there after the ball at 12:30 am. I hope to see you there. I really want to help you. Cheers, Someone  
  
Hermione had used that particular classroom for two years in order to study. It was very quiet, although drafty in the winter months. She thought it would be the most suitable place to meet someone discreetly, as no one except Hermione ever used it.  
  
Hermione literally shook as she folded up the parchment. She decided that she would bring it to the owlry before dinner that evening. She would definitely have to be discreet about it. If Ron and Harry caught wind about what she was doing they would be terribly hurt.  
  
Hermione could not understand why she felt the need to send Malfoy the letter, but she knew she had to do it for some reason. She thought about what Malfoy might think when he received the letter. She thought he'd be shocked and amazed that someone actually thought of him. Malfoy had built up many enemies over the years, not just in Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione put the letter on her bedside table, and then lay down. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep and slept until just before dinner.  
  
When Hermione woke up, she had an overwhelming sense of dread sweep over her. She would have to get the note to the owlry and not be noticed by anyone. She'd also have to face Ron and Harry at dinner. She did not know what she could possibly say to them after the way she had behaved earlier.  
  
She finally mustered up the courage to get out of bed. She put on a plain wool cloak for warmth and walked out of her dorm into the common room. Fortunately, no one was around. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing that evening before dinner. That explained why nobody was there.  
  
She made it to the owlry without being noticed. It was a chilly night, and Hermione could see her breath, icy in the night air. She could hear the sounds of the Quidditch practice taking place in the distance. With the note to Malfoy in hand, Hermione peeked through the owlry window to make sure than there wasn't anyone sending something. She nearly fainted as she realized who was inside of the owlry.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing beside a perch that supported the Malfoy family owl. He was stroking the majestic creature's beautiful plumage. He still appeared to carry with him a silent and mournful aura. Hermione was shocked to see Malfoy showing such compassion to the animal.  
  
She stared through the window at Malfoy for a few minutes. As she could see that Malfoy was beginning to leave, she hurriedly stepped to the side of the building so that he would not detect her. She watched him slowly walk back to the castle. His steps went in an almost death march rhythm.  
  
It took her mind a minute or two to register what she had just witnessed. Regaining her composure, she walked inside the owlry and quickly found a school owl to send the note with. After she had attached the note to the owl's leg and instructed it on who the letter was to be sent to, and where, she quickly crept back to the castle. She was just in time. Everyone from Gryffindor was heading for the great hall for dinner.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall and found her usual seat. After a few minutes, Ron and Harry came in looking like they'd been through a massive windstorm. Ron had resumed the position of keeper on the Quidditch team that year. Of course, Harry was still the team's seeker. They were both great assets to Gryffindor's team.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down across from Hermione at the table and began to scarf Shepard's Pie in quite a rush. Ron looked up at Hermione between bites of food and smiled at her kindly.  
  
"Well Well Well, look who has decided to crawl out of her coffin to join the living," said Ron. "Are you feeling refreshed? You practically slept for a century."  
  
Hermione thought it was best to smooth everything over with Ron. She did not want to have to deal with drama at the dinner table. Malfoy might walk in at any second and have the letter delivered to him. She wanted to seem as calm and collected as possible. She smiled at Ron and leaned over to kiss his wind burned cheek. He blushed and grinned.  
  
"Yes, darling, I'm feeling much better now. You know how my mouth says ugly and rude things when I'm tired and stressed out. I'm just going to have to take time to compose myself, now aren't I?" said Hermione in a rather sexy and playful tone. She beamed at him and began to eat her fish and chips.  
  
Ron plunged into his lemon cake dessert and began to talk to Harry and Dean Thomas about the remarkably constructive Quidditch practice. Hermione began to realize that Ron was not all that interested in her health. All he ever enjoyed doing was talking to his mates about Quidditch strategies. God, she was bored shitless.  
  
After a few moments of rambling thoughts of boredom, a pale, silver headed boy walked into the great hall and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table. Hermione immediately took notice of his arrival. It was almost as if she could sense he was there without ever looking. She tried to stay focused on just eating her meal. If she could just concentrate on eating, no one could possibly notice that her blood was on fire.  
  
As Ron and his friends continued to chatter on, Hermione patiently waited for the owl for Malfoy to arrive. At last, after what seemed like an ice age, the owl came into the great hall and swooped down to Draco. Ron looked over towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, look! Asshole of the year's parents sent their little bratty shnukums something from home," said Ron tauntingly.  
  
Hermione looked over to see him receiving the owl. After he read the letter, he looked over the great hall to somehow get a clue as to who had sent it. Utter astonishment was in his eyes. Hermione looked away quickly.  
  
She looked back at Ron who was still smirking about the idea of Malfoy being a spoiled git.  
  
"Looks like he got a letter from someone at school. A school owl sent it," said Hermione nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, I did not notice," said Ron as he gulped an entire glass of pumpkin juice in a matter of seconds. "So, are you excited about the Halloween ball, Hermione? I cannot wait to see you all decked out in your new gown."  
  
Hermione felt uncomfortable with the fact that Ron had built himself up so much about taking her to the ball.  
  
"I think it's going to be great fun," said Hermione. She looked over at Harry who was just finishing his sticky toffee pudding.  
  
"Did you ever figure out what you are going to wear, Mr. Bachelor of the universe?" said Hermione good-naturedly. She chuckled at her own profound sense of wit.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I've decided to go with basic black," said Harry.  
  
"That sounds good. Well, I'm off to the library. I've got to go study for Flitwick's exam. I'll see you two later," said Hermione. She kissed Ron's forehead and went to the library. She made sure that she got a good glance at Malfoy when she left. He was grasping the note in his hand as he picked at the food before him. The very sight of him made Hermione feel dizzy and intoxicated with his energy. She made it to the library to study and stayed there for a few hours before going to bed.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all of those who have posted reviews for my first fan fiction ever! The Halloween ball is coming up in the next chapter. Harry has a surprising date for the ball! Spike Shinizzle, glad you love the fic so much. I'll update as quickly as I can. Serpent du feu, I promise that there will be plenty of serious shagging coming up in future chapters! Hold on tight mate! 


	4. the Halloween Ball

A/N: I told you that I would post as soon as possible. I think everyone will really enjoy this chapter. It was so much fun to write. Everyone loves a party, especially when Draco is alone without a date! Enjoy! -CheersDahling "Words, like nature, half reveal and half conceal the soul within." -Alfred Lord Tennyson  
  
Broken Against A Stone-Ch. 4  
  
  
  
Halloween morning dawned cold and dreary. The windows of Hermione's dorm room windows were covered in condensation. It made her think of the way her relationship was going with Ron. She felt as though she was being smothered like the window was with its droplets of water.  
  
She dressed and walked into the common room to find a very unhappy looking Harry being consoled by Ron. She walked over to them to see what was going on.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" said Hermione in a soothing voice.  
  
Harry did not answer Hermione, but continued to stare into oblivion with absolute despair contorting his facial features. Since he did not want to talk to Hermione about what was troubling him, Ron took it upon himself to explain.  
  
"Patil's already got a date for the Halloween ball. Her boyfriend Vlad from Durmstrang is making a special trip to attend it with her. Now, Harry does not know who to ask to it," said Ron  
  
Hermione tried to think of something to say about such a sensitive subject. After Cho Chang had rejected his advances three years ago, Harry could not deal very well with rejections from girls. Hermione was not aware that Parvati even had a boyfriend, much less one that attended Durmstrang. She thought for a moment, and noticed that across the room, Ginny Weasley was trying to listen to what they were saying and not be noticed. She had her transfiguration book in her hands, but it appeared to be upside down. She looked back to Ron, who was expectant to hear what Hermione had to say about the matter at hand.  
  
"Ron, would you mind if Harry took your sister to the ball? I don't think she has been asked yet," said Hermione.  
  
After Hermione had made the suggestion, Harry looked from Hermione and Ron as if that was the most amazing thing he had heard in a long time. Apparently, from the expression on his face, Harry thought it was a fantastic idea. Ron put a thin, freckled arm around Hermione.  
  
"It's fine by me, but it what Harry wants to do," said Ron as he gazed at the not so glum anymore Harry.  
  
"I would be honored to take your sister, Ron," said Harry. He smiled brightly and ran his fingers through his trademark untidy hair.  
  
"Well, it's settled then. Harry, Ron and I are going to go down to breakfast now. Go and talk to Ginny on your own. You can fill us in on everything in a bit," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok then, see you later," said Harry as he wrung his hands and bit his lip.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked together to breakfast, and sat down.  
  
"That's so good of you to let Harry take your sister to the ball tonight," said Hermione. "You know it's going to mean the world to her. She absolutely worships him." Hermione poured boiling water over her teabag thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of it before, to be perfectly honest," said Ron. Hermione secretly groaned from within. "Because you have a fucking keen sense of the oblivious," Hermione thought to herself irritably.  
  
Hermione smiled at him as politely as possible and sipped her tea. She was already beginning to feel the gnawing sensation of nervous anxiety in her stomach. She did not think that she could bear to see Draco tonight at the ball. She did not want to see him dancing with anyone. She did not want to be cheek to cheek with Ron, when all it amounted to was a falsehood. She considered the idea of going to see Madame Pomfrey to get a dose of a muscle relaxing draft before the ball. She thought it might help her get through the evening's unpleasantness more smoothly. She continued to sip her tea and looked over to Ron, who was shoveling buttered toast into his mouth and looking completely unaware of his surroundings. "Poor Ron," she thought. "If only I did not feel the way I do."  
  
Harry came bustling in after about ten minutes looking like he'd just won the lottery. He sat down with his friends and poured a cup of coffee for himself. Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, out with it!" said Hermione impatiently. "What did she say? Is she going to go with you?" Harry smiled at her mischievously as he brought his coffee cup to his lips for a long drink.  
  
"What do you honestly think Hermione?" said Harry almost giddily. Hermione laughed at the sound of his voice and his facial expression.  
  
"I assume that it's a done deal," said Hermione looking quite satisfied.  
  
"Right you are," said Harry as he looked over to Ron, who seemed to be on a different astral plane.  
  
Hermione's attention was quickly diverted as Draco Malfoy walked into the room. He sat down lazily and began to look around the great hall. He met her gaze and looked at her in such a peculiar way, she had no clue as to what he might be thinking. She turned away quickly, feeling rather flushed and winded. She decided that if she did not eat something, she would surely vomit with the state of mind she currently possessed. She decided on eating a cinnamon roll, and began to unravel it nervously. It seemed to take her mind off of Malfoy's gaze momentarily.  
  
"So, why hasn't Ginny come down to eat breakfast yet Harry?" said Hermione, trying desperately to change her mind's thought processes.  
  
"She went to Hogsmeade with Lavender Brown. She was not expecting to go to the dance, so she did not have a gown ready to wear," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I hope there's something left at the shop for her. Yvonne's had sold out of many of the more attractive dresses," said Hermione as she distractedly screwed and unscrewed the saltshaker.  
  
"Ginny would look good in Hagrid's old moleskin jacket, so I'm not too worried," said Harry in a confident voice.  
  
Hermione felt very happy for him, although she felt it was time to get out of the room at that point. She needed space from the presence of Malfoy.  
  
"What are you both going to do the rest of the day," said Hermione as she looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"We thought we might play wizard's chess until it's time to get ready for the ball," said Ron in a grossly overenthusiastic manner.  
  
Hermione felt relieved that they'd be occupied and out of her way. She wanted to spend the day alone.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go make some final alterations to my ensemble for the evening. I'm also going to have a go at this aromatherapy that Professor Sprout says is very popular with muggles lately," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok sweetheart," said Ron. "I cannot wait until tonight. I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione felt the bitter taste in the back of her throat begin to swell as her mind registered his words.  
  
"I love you too," said Hermione as convincingly as possible." "See you later."  
  
She walked out of the great hall as steadily as her legs would allow. She made it out of the room without glancing at Malfoy. "How fortunate," mused Hermione.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror before going to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. She had to hand it to herself; she looked incredible. She had enchanted her dress to sparkle and refract the light. She had also used magic to ensure that her perfectly placed make up would stay put all evening and never smear. She had fixed her hair in a French twist, and had applied beautiful gold beads to the fold of the twist. It accompanied the gold accents in her gown gorgeously.  
  
She smiled approvingly at herself. "I'm going to be fine tonight," she said aloud to herself.  
  
She made her way to the common room and found Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting by the hearth for her. Ginny looked amazing in her crimson velvet gown. Her hair was in ringlets that beautifully framed her face. Harry was wearing black embroidered dress robes that fit in all the right places in Hermione's opinion. And there was simple, but sweet Ron dressed in violet dress robes. They did not particularly suit him, but Ron did not have keen fashion sense in the best of times. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and marveled over her divine beauty.  
  
"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful," said Ron as he gawked at her, completely awestruck.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione as she shifted a bit in her pumps. "So, do you! And you both look terrific tonight as well," she said looking at Harry and Ginny.  
  
They seemed to be getting on very nicely. They were arm in arm with each other, seemingly is some sort of warped ecstasy.  
  
"Well, let's roll," said Ron excitedly as he took Hermione's hand in his. He led everyone out of the common room.  
  
As they entered the great hall, they were truly gobsmacked by how grandly the great hall had been decorated for the occasion. The professors had completely gone over the top with everything.  
  
Jack o' lanterns lined the bewitched sky, while spellbound autumn leaves drifted from it. It was so spectacular, because when the leaves drifted to the ground, they vanished.  
  
Beautiful punch bowls filled with different beverages were placed on one table, while on other tables, exquisite fruits and entrees of the season were just asking to be eaten by the hungry students.  
  
The great hall was packed with 7th years and their dates. The "Seedy Pumpkins" had already taken the stage in front of the dance floor. They were playing their #1 top wizard single called "Let Me be the Broom in Your Cupboard." Hermione could see Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott seriously shaking a tail feather to the music, and having the time of their lives.  
  
Hermione glanced over to the teacher's table to see tiny Professor Flitwick gabbing with Professor Snape, who had shockingly washed his hair for once in his life. He did not seem as miserable as usual. Hagrid and Professor Mcgonagall were laughing and having a cocktail with one another. Dumbledore was snapping his fingers to the music and snacking on apple chips as he observed the fun the students were having.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their way to a vacant table. Ron decided to go with Harry, and bring everyone some punch. Hermione had already started to eye the crowd for any sign of Draco. Her searching seemed to be unsuccessful. There was no sign of him anywhere. She smiled at Ginny, who just glowed from within.  
  
"You look so happy Ginny," said Hermione as she patted the other girl's shoulder.  
  
"I am happy Hermione," said Ginny. "At last, my wish came true."  
  
Something in the way Ginny said those words struck Hermione like a rogue bludger. Hermione wondered if her own wish for happiness would ever materialize. She falsely smiled at Ginny with as much charisma she could find.  
  
Harry and Ron came back with their drinks.  
  
"I brought your favorite Hermione, citrus punch," said Ron lovingly as he passed the glass to her.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione as she gracefully received the glass from him.  
  
All four friends chatted to one another for a while, enjoying the amazing surroundings. Hermione continued to search and search for Draco with her sharpened eyes. Draco was not there at all.  
  
Harry and Ginny finally got up to dance with one another when the band began to play a slow tempo song. They were playing a cover version of "Lovesong" by the muggle band, the Cure. Ron asked Hermione to dance, and Hermione accepted his offer, because if she didn't, she would appear very out of sorts indeed.  
  
They walked to the dance floor and slowly began to move to the music. The dance seemed to last an eternity to Hermione, who was in agony with being so close to Ron. She could not even bear to have the smell of Ron invading her senses. She was trying her best to behave as normally as possible until she saw Draco striding to an empty table. She could feel the blood in her veins crystallize immediately, practically immobilizing her. Ron noticed her sudden halt of motion.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" said Rom urgently.  
  
"I'm-ok," said Hermione as she held her forehead. "I think my headache has returned. I think it might best for me to sit down for a bit," said Hermione in a dramatic tone.  
  
Ron led her back to their table and studied her for a moment. He looked incredibly worried. Hermione just began to drink her beverage. She tried to appear ill to him.  
  
"Is there anyway I can help you love?" said Ron. "Do you want me to get anything for you?"  
  
"No, I think I'm somewhat better now," said Hermione. "No need to worry. I think I'll just sit here for a while. Why don't you go and join Harry and Ginny for the dancing."  
  
He looked at her in a way that made him look like a great buffoon that was debating with himself cognitively as to what he should do.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly sure," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok then," said Ron. "I'll be back to check on you after while," said Ron smiling at her.  
  
As Ron walked back to join Ginny and Harry, Hermione immediately looked back to Draco, who was sitting parallel to her, but four tables away. She could not believe he was by himself. He made her remember the lines from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's "Sonnets from the Portuguese."  
  
"Guess who holds thee?" "Death," I said. "But there the silver bell rang, not death, but love.  
  
She closed her eyes and then reopened them. He still remained. He was an image of untainted perfection. Pale skin and the faintest trace of rose on the apples of his cheeks. His eyes were shiny, but still held the silent mourning from before. What a glittering prize they were to her. He gazed blankly at nothing in particular. He had no desire to laugh or join anyone. He wanted to quietly observe what he did not possess. After a while, he got up and walked out of the great hall, never looking back as he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.  
  
Hermione could feel herself trying to hyperventilate. Feeling really sick from what she had witnessed, she slowly moved to the punch bowl table for a drink. Ron came up to her from behind and put his arms around her. She immediately tensed her muscles as if a burning poison had made contact with her skin. She turned around to face him. He glared at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, it's just me," said Ron. "Are you feeling any better? You look like you're about to cry."  
  
"I'm ok," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, the ball is almost over, you know. Care to join me for a stroll in the garden"? said Ron.  
  
"To be quite honest, I think I might go see Madame Pomfrey about this headache. It is really beginning to affect my eyesight now," said Hermione as she squinted dramatically.  
  
"Would you like for me to walk you to the hospital wing?" said Ron as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think I can manage Ron, but thanks," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you look like death! Let me take you," said Ron.  
  
"For fuck's sake Ron! I am a big girl now! I can take myself, alright?" said Hermione in a completely exasperated voice.  
  
Ron nearly died. Her looked at her with the hurt of a quiet despair.  
  
Hermione jerked away from him and walked out into the corridor outside of the great hall. She stood there for a moment and caught her breath. Her entire body buzzed with everything from the ball. It was getting close to 12:30. Hermione prayed that she would be able to confront Draco.  
  
She began to walk to the place where they were going to meet. She took slow, calming breaths as she walked, and finally made it to the door. "God give me strength," said Hermione as she turned the doorknob to the classroom.  
  
A/N: I hope that you dug it. I'll post again soon, but I'm terribly busy at the moment. I'll do my best dears! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm evil! Patience is a virtue after all! Cheers! -CheersDahling Following the footsteps  
  
of a rag doll dance  
  
we are entranced  
  
Spellbound -Siouxsie and the Banshees 


	5. Lamented Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all.  
  
A/N: Finally, some confrontation arrives! I know everyone was gripping the rails for it, so here you are! I hope that you like it. Thanks again to those who continue to review and comment. I really appreciate it! -CheersDahling "The boy with the thorn in his side-behind the hatred there lies a murderous desire for love." -the Smiths  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-Broken Against a Stone  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the room and shut the door. As she turned around, she saw Draco standing by the classroom's bay window with horror etched into his face. Hermione began to feel the weakness consume her.  
  
"It was you!" Draco shouted. "You're the one who sent the note!"  
  
Hermione tried to say something but he continued. Animosity seeped venomously from every crevice.  
  
"Mudblood! Why the fuck would you be remotely concerned about me? You don't even speak my language!" Draco bellowed.  
  
He was right in front of her now. Their faces could almost touch. "Oh my God," Hermione thought. "His face, his essence, his smell." His entire life force mixed with her blood for form fluid mercury. She could almost taste him. Hermione got a word in between his shouts.  
  
"I don't know why I care," Hermione wailed. "I just saw you-and your sadness-and I-I-needed to-  
  
"What did you need to do?" said Draco belligerently. "Get into someone else's private affairs? Want to know what I'm all about so you can go share with your bastard friends?"  
  
"It wasn't like that at all!" howled Hermione with grief-stricken anguish. "I know that hooded creature said something treacherous to you the other day at breakfast. You cannot keep this to yourself! Please let me help you!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Stay the hell out of matters that are of no consequence to you mudblood," said Draco shoving past her. "You're the scum of the earth as far as I'm concerned. I don't let mudblood filth ever associate with me, and I certainly don't allow them to be my therapist," said Draco as he marched out of the room.  
  
Hermione was left alone in the semi-darkness to pursue her own quiet lament. She felt as though she was going to vomit and cry at the same time. She lay down in the middle of the floor cradling herself and sobbing uncontrollably. She turned over on her stomach, and with both hands reached out only to grasp the empty air. She did not know what it was she was reaching for. She raked her fingernails across the cold concrete floor in anguish. She thought about the sound of Draco's voice-the way he made the word "mudblood" seem like a poison arrow aimed for the jugular. She thought of Ron and his hopeless naivety. She thought of her own desperate desire to be possessed by her only wretched foe.  
  
She remained there for about an hour with her own recollections and thoughts severely damaging the charmed life she thought she once owned. At last, she felt like she could stand up and walk to Gryffindor tower. She got up unsteadily and walked to the door. As she walked out, she found Draco sitting next to the doorway with his head in his hands. He looked up at her with his blotchy tear stained face. He spoke not a word, but quickly got to his feet and ran out of sight from her.  
  
Hermione was thoroughly perplexed by Draco's actions. She wondered if he had been sitting outside the door the whole time listening to her perpetual sobs. She was so exhausted. She mentally blocked everything out of her mind at that point. Her urgent objective was to go to bed so that she would not have to listen to her mind's continual babble. It was 1:45 p.m. She put her arms around herself and walked back to Gryffindor tower. When she got to the common room, she found Ron sitting in a plush armchair. He looked at her and leapt from his chair to confront her.  
  
"What is going on Hermione? I've been sick with fear not knowing where you were," said Ron in an almost seizure-like manner.  
  
" I do not want to talk about it now Ron. I am a complete wreck, and I've got to go to bed," said Hermione vacantly.  
  
Ron glared at her with utter disbelief on his face.  
  
"You have been so cruel to me the past few days. I do not understand any of this. I show concern and love for you, and you push me away like I mean absolutely nothing to you. I went to the hospital wing and you were not there! You lied to me Hermione! I cannot believe what you're doing! Where did you go?" said Ron almost in a fit of tears.  
  
"I needed to be alone with my own secrets Ron," said Hermione abysmally. "Just let me be for now Ron, please."  
  
Ron reached out his shaking hand to touch her, but she flinched away and walked towards the dorm. As she was walking, Ron called out to her.  
  
"Hermione! I love you! What have I done to deserve this coldness!" said Ron as tears flooded his flushed face.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said as she entered her dorm room.  
  
  
  
A/N: I deeply apologize for the pathetic short length of this chapter. As I said before, I'm an incredibly busy individual at the moment. I promise that future chapters will be much more up to par as far as length. Tah for now my dear readers (in a very anglophile voice) -CheersDahling "In the depth of winter I finally learned there was in me an invincible summer." -Albert Camus 


	6. Impurity Cleansed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Queen J.K. Rowling is the empress of the enchanted kingdom of Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Greetings and salutations! Get comfy-this chapter is truly interesting. Hope that you like it. Thanks for your kind reviews and suggestions. I have much gratitude! Take care! -CheersDahling "Everyday is like Sunday-Everyday is silent and gray." -Morrissey  
  
  
  
Broken Against a Stone-Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The next day was Sunday. Hermione woke up with her head bursting- enflamed with the weight of her dreams from the night before. The travesty was that it wasn't a dream at all. She dreaded having to leave the protective fortress that was her bed. Leaving it would feel like stepping willingly into a moat filled with crocodiles. Hermione was the Head Girl and fortunately had her own room and bathroom that was rather luxurious in appearance. She rubbed her bloodshot swollen eyes and emerged reluctantly from her bed. Hermione had always thought that showers were therapeutic. She figured now was the best time to test that theory yet again.  
  
She climbed into her marble shower and allowed the hot mineral water stream to wash away the dirt of being considered a "mudblood" by her obsession. She hoped it would erase her identity and all that she was. She'd rather become a mass void than to have to face her current situation. She was broken and Draco was the stone that had punished her. She felt faceless.  
  
Eyes wide open through the water-the sting made her eyes blur with moving shapes. Her eyes felt dry and parched; though in truth they were hydrated. Her thoughts drifted into strange directions as she cleansed.  
  
After she emerged from the shower, she realized how much she relished the sensation of the cold air striking her body. It was a sort of reminder of the kind of shock that she was going through. Perspiration mixed with water-she could taste it on her lip. Her towel dropped and she sat on the edge of her bed. Pools of water from her saturated hair hit the floor to form amoeba shapes. She finally descended from the haze and got dressed.  
  
She walked into the common room to find other members of her house gaping in silence at her. Neville Longbottom was sitting at a worktable and nearly dropped the parchment he was grasping when he caught sight of Hermione. She accepted the fact that everyone had most likely been informed of what had happened the previous night. Ron and Harry were not in the common room, but Ginny was sitting by herself on one of the couches, looking frightfully disturbed at her presence. Hermione was in no way surprised to see that people were going to take sides. She walked over to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Ginny, come take a stroll with me," said Hermione in a careful tone. Ginny looked at her a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Alright," said Ginny as she got up from the couch.  
  
The two girls walked out of the common room with the heat of everyone present's stares charring them. They began to walk the halls slowly.  
  
"Ginny, where are Ron and Harry now," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, obviously my brother is extremely disturbed today. Harry thought it was best to get him out of the castle for a while. He took him to Hogsmeade for a drink so that he could clear his head and calm down," said Ginny wearily.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stopped in the middle of a hall in order to communicate more efficiently. Hermione ached with the difficulty of the confrontation.  
  
"Ginny, I know that you are thinking the worst," said Hermione distantly. "I'm going through some changes at the moment. I cannot feasibly explain them to you. I need time to sort things out."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione with agitation sweeping across her features.  
  
"None of us can possibly fathom what has happened to you. My brother is ill from this and Harry doesn't even think you're the same person. Ron is devastated by how horrible you have been. I just cannot conceive of the reasons behind your cold change of heart. Can you at least tell me why you are doing this Hermione?" said Ginny sadly.  
  
Hermione found that words had completely escaped her. She felt very miserable over the way things were happening. She was not out to hurt people. Draco had somehow put her in some strange trance of mania. She looked at Ginny's frowning face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know why this is happening. It must be a biological phenomena or something. I am no longer comfortable with my relationship with Ron. We do not connect in the way that we used to. Everything has changed-I'm changing," said Hermione with blunt honesty echoing in her voice.  
  
It was Ginny's turn with not knowing what to say. She looked down to the floor then back up at Hermione-seemingly uncomfortable. Hermione felt very nervous.  
  
"We all care so much for you Hermione. Please try to remember that it is those who care about you that are the most important," said Ginny. With these statements she turned around and departed.  
  
Hermione realized at that moment that there was no one on earth that she could confide in about her issue with Draco. She was completely on her own. In the back of her mind, that bit of honesty truly distressed her. She was unaccompanied with her own thoughts and humiliation.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The next week went by briskly for Hermione. She had become quite an isolationist and concentrated on losing herself in studies. Ron, Harry, and Ginny virtually avoided her at all costs. They seemingly acted as though she did not exist. Hermione thought it was best that way for the time being. She continually recalled in her mind like a broken record how Draco had cried outside the classroom door on the night of the Halloween ball. Everything would replay in slow motion.  
  
Draco avoided making any eye contact with Hermione in their shared classes. He continued to look uneasy every time Hermione saw him. He had lost weight and the black circles under his eyes deepened under the eye socket. The circles made depressions in his skin. She looked physically unwell overall.  
  
The weekend after the Halloween ball found Hermione mostly in the peace of her own dorm room. She usually only ventured out to eat. This was difficult for her because she had taken to sitting by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table. She found that if she brought a book with her it would aid in the battle against the stares she was receiving from all houses. It appeared that everyone was aware of the split up between the blessed union of the Gryffindor three.  
  
On Sunday afternoon, Hermione decided that it would be a good idea to go to the library and study for an upcoming transfiguration exam. She needed to locate a reference book about transfiguring sugar into ice. She found the book and retreated to a study table in a corner of the library that was not as well lit as others. The idea was that discreetness would render peacefulness. She began reading and taking notes on her findings, when she looked up and saw Draco skimming the bookrack to the right of where she was sitting. He was in the advanced herbology section. She gasped rather audibly as she watched him move through the aisle like a solid fluid. He appeared to have heard her and gazed at her like an animal that knew it had been successfully hunted. He held her gaze for a few moments then walked away. Hermione felt herself regain the feeling of being helpless and sick once again from his very image. She stared in front of her for at least ten minutes before even having the slightest notion of where she was. She assumed that Draco had left the library, but she was seriously mistaken. At that moment he was walking towards her table with a non-descript expression on his face. It was almost like dry emotion. Hermione felt her breath leave her. She felt like someone with a dreadful respiratory disorder. She felt almost dumb and mute. Her senses had finally taken a holiday and vacated her.  
  
Draco leaned over the table and said nothing but pushed something under her hand. His quick motion caused a hot draft from his body heat to envelop her. She did not look to see what sort of object had been given to her. She was completely transfixed by his wordless gaze. The contact that she had made with his flesh reminded her of a strange purity. It seemed that they shared homogenous blood. She noticed that Draco's face had a mild flush to it. As soon as he's passed the object to her, he turned around and left without or expressing any flicker of emotion. Hermione felt that she had not breathed since he walked to her. She inhaled graciously and felt the cells in her body reactivate from their previously hibernated state.  
  
When she acquired full access to her motor skills once again, she looked down to see what Draco had given her. It was a note that was already damp with her hand's perspiration. Or did the hand of Malfoy moisten it? She unfolded the parchment vigilantly and read its contents.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I cannot explain to you how peculiar it is to write this. Our encounter last weekend has provoked something. Voodoo-or some outlandish notion perhaps. What I am trying to say is-I need to talk to you privately. I understand that you will most likely not want to do this because of the manner in which I have behaved. I sincerely apologize. I had no right. But I can assure you that my aim is true. I intend to inform you of what you want to know. If you feel as though you are willing to listen, meet me tonight at 11:30 outside of Gryffindor tower. I have my own means of concealing myself-but you'll know that I'm there. I will reveal myself to you only. I know that because you are Head Girl you have your own room. I think that it would be most favorable to talk there. I hope that you will oblige.  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione lay the parchment in front of her and looked about too see if anyone had seen the encounter. Providentially, there was no one. She fumbled to find her book bag and stuffed her study materials inside of it. She held on to Draco's letter like it was a long lost religious relic. She needed time to emotionally prepare herself for the upcoming tidal wave. She headed for her dorm room with an empty head and an empty mind that was dying to be filled with something nourishing. She would not refuse him.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who took time to read this chapter. I promise to bring to you next time a delicious one on one encounter between Draco and Hermione. You will not go unsatisfied, I promise. Have a lovely week. Much Love- -CheersDahling 


	7. Aslantae and Daslantae

Broken Against a Stone- Ch. 7  
  
Hermione considered her arbitrary inclination towards Draco as she sat at her desk in her dorm room. She felt extremely anxious about talking with Malfoy that evening. It was getting close to the time designated to meet him outside of the Gryffindor common room. She was trying to be optimistic about the common room being deserted. She did not want to appear suspicious to anyone by waltzing out of the common room and bumbling about outside its door.  
  
She picked up the chalice of water from her desk that she'd been sipping and proceeded to take a long satisfying drink from it. She felt that she needed to be well hydrated for the strenuous encounter ahead. She threw her cloak around her and strode out of her dorm room and into the common room quickly. She was pleased to see that it was indeed empty. Only the last burning embers of the fire could be seen.  
  
Wand in hand, she whispered 'lumos' as she carefully ventured out of the door and stood by the entrance outside. It was very drafty, and that seemed to stir her already choppy emotions. She was beginning to wonder if Draco was leading her on and wanting to mock her, when she felt something delicately touch the fingertips of her hand that was at her side. She was quite startled.  
  
Draco materialized before her-a blue vial at his lips. Hermione was aghast, yet enthralled.  
  
"You scared the living hell out of me Malfoy," said Hermione unevenly.  
  
She glared at him with eyes protruding. Draco merely put his index finger to his lips and then to hers, silencing her voice and her glower. He put the blue vial in his cloak pocket and pulled out another vial that was violet. He dipped his finger in the vial gracefully and put it in his mouth. He completely disappeared from view at that precise moment. Hermione was completely mystified by what she had just seen.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you playing at"? said Hermione haughtily.  
  
"I'll show you," said Draco translucently. "Cut the conversation-just open your mouth."  
  
Hermione did not have an opportunity to say anything. She felt a finger on her lips coated in a cold liquid that smelled faintly of bergamot. Although she could not see him, strangely enough she trusted him. She did as she was told and allowed him to slip his finger into her mouth. Instantaneously, she could see that she had become invisible. She could see Draco in vivid color before her.  
  
"So, we're both invisible now?" said Hermione in amazement. Draco smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Yes, if individuals take the Aslantae draft simultaneously, they are the only ones that can see each other. No one else can view them. The Daslantae draft will make one visible to everyone again," said Draco softly.  
  
"But how did you-  
  
"Shhh..let's go to your room now. I don't want anyone to hear the chatter," said Draco.  
  
He put his hand in hers and asked Hermione to lead the way. Hermione could feel her hand quake beneath his grasp. She nervously whispered "pink frost" to the unsuspecting fat lady and entered the common room. She led him across the room and into her dorm. She sat on her couch and Draco followed suit. They were still invisible. Hermione shifted timidly in her seat and gazed at Draco who looked at ease but unnaturally pasty in appearance.  
  
"Would you like a drink or something?" offered Hermione.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely. I'll just have a spot of water I think," said Draco.  
  
Hermione poured a glass of water for him from a crystalline pitcher and handed it to him. She sat back down beside him anxiously.  
  
"I'm really glad that you suggested to meet Draco," said Hermione with as much accuracy and precision as she could possibly mouth the words. She did not want to appear outrageously disheveled by his presence.  
  
"I'm glad to be here Hermione. I'm sorry about before-but you don't know all there is to know about me by any means. You only seen a falsehood of what I am intended to be by others," said Draco.  
  
"Well, you can first enlighten me by letting me know what the situation with that hooded entity was about," said Hermione. The level of boldness she put forth in that statement overwhelmed her.  
  
"The 'figure' as you refer to it, was my uncle Canterlivius," said Draco in a matter-of-fact tone. "He came to tell me about my family's plans for me. He rather disagrees with the nature of what is being scheduled. As far as his peculiar sense of fashion, he has always been my father's eccentric brother."  
  
Hermione found that an outpouring of curiosity was taking over her body. She decided it was appropriate to dig deeper.  
  
"But it seemed the he only said one word to you at the most. He vanished within a nanosecond. Why didn't he just owl you or something," said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
"The only word he said to me was 'prepare,' said Draco. "He wants me to prepare for the worst in other words. Father wishes for me to attend deatheater meetings with him so that I can be initiated into the coven of Voldemort's realm of sacred knights. Voldemort has been forming a union of dark knights to help continue work in his cause. They are called the Tenebrous Coalescence. They are to spread his sick way of life if anything should happen to him."  
  
"But are you refusing to get involved," said Hermione with steady cadence.  
  
"Yes, and that is precisely the trouble," said Draco. "Father intends for me to return to Malfor Manor during the Christmas holidays in order to discuss matters with me. He is not ecstatic with my so-called insubordinate refusal. So, I have been under quite a bit of unwanted strain."  
  
Hermione was exceedingly bemused by Draco's confessional. She could not seize the concept of him sharing this personal information with her.  
  
"Why are you professing this to me," said Hermione listlessly. She still had her defenses ready for an assault.  
  
"Because I have never in my existence had anyone who remotely cared for me," said Draco with amorous truth etched into every syllable. "I am only a pawn to my family and I have no one here at Hogwarts to confide in."  
  
Hermione's vision began to swirl. Sounds and all that surrounded her became lucid. She had never heard such a profound utterance from such a person. She could never conceive that Draco would say something like that to a "mudblood" life herself. She looked at him with a thirst for understanding embedded in her skin.  
  
"But you consider me to be a "mudblood," said Hermione. Why have your sentiments changed so radically from when I met you after the Halloween ball?"  
  
Draco looked at her soothingly.  
  
"I came to the utter realization that my father and certain members of Slytherin house have programmed me into a vacant bastard for ages. I do not think that you are unclean Hermione. My family instilled the principals of magical hierarchy in me at a very tender age. Even though I loathe my father, some distasteful habits can become challenging to destroy. It is especially trying when one is around Slytherins all day who think you are completely deranged if you don't see things their way. I no longer desire to be a prisoner and a loyalist to the name Malfoy."  
  
Hermione could not help hear the muggle poet Shakespeare of her youth encircle the threads of her memory with a voice that chanted "deny thy father and refuse thy name." Hermione viewed Draco with a new type of consciousness. She no longer felt the uncertainty of times past. She felt as though she understood what it was like to exist in his troubled life. She wondered what could possibly be done to sort out his predicament.  
  
"What are you going to do?" said Hermione in a determined yet pensive sort of voice.  
  
"I an not really sure to be quite honest. Everything is so complicated and tedious right now. But I think that if the most clever girl at Hogwarts has befriended me, I have a better chance of not being Avada Kedavraed," said Draco with light humor.  
  
"I'll do what I can," said Hermione.  
  
She leaned over to remove a droplet of opalescent moisture that had collected in the corner of Draco's mouth. She delicately wiped it away with her pinky and let her hand rest on his forearm. His seemingly paper-thin flesh amazed her. His skin reddened underneath her touch. She looked up at him and could see that Draco was devoid of the duplicity that had made its home in his eyes for as long as she had known him. His eyes now emitted immeasurable empathy. Before any sort of inquiry could be formed in Hermione's mind about the placement of her hand, she felt his carmine lips close over hers. The first colors of the kiss could be seen behind Hermione's closed eyes. Grand shades of purple and red danced with small circles, as their mouths became vessels of gorgeous entwinement. Hermione felt power behind this kiss. It was a union of an almost desperation of being. As the kiss descended, they looked at each other with bated breath.  
  
"Thank you," said Draco with a growing smile.  
  
"For what?" said Hermione distractedly.  
  
"For being here to listen and comprehend. Thank you for offering to help, but most importantly, thank you for being no one else," said Draco. "I need to leave now Hermione, but I don't want to. Crabbe and Goyle will be wondering why I'm not in my bed. I just cannot bear listening to them tomorrow." But you will encounter me again sooner than you think. I swear to you. Now, you've got to take the Daslantae before I leave."  
  
He pulled the blue vial out of his cloak pocket. Hermione looked at him strangely.  
  
"How did you come across that potion? Surely it is dark natured," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it is unmistakably a dark arts potion. My father taught me how to brew it when I was fifteen. It is made with a base of bergamot oil and coriander," said Draco.  
  
He dipped his finger into the blue vial and pressed it to Hermione's lips.She accepted it and became visible again, no longer being able to see Draco. He let his finger linger a bit then caressed her cheek with a glorious satin stroke. Hermione found it very odd-the concept of an invisible person touching her.  
  
"I will see you again very soon," said Draco as he swept his hand through her hair and left the dorm like a wisp of smoke from a recently extinguished candle-with only the fragrance remaining.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I think that their relationship is scrumptious. I can almost smell the bergamot in the air! Until next time- -CheersDahling "I took a deep breath and listened to the old bray of my heart. I am. I am. I am." -Sylvia Plath 


	8. Promise of Proposition

A/N: Thanks for your patience everyone. I'm sorry that this has taken so long to be updated. I got extremely busy with school and then got very ill. I am better now and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! -CheersDahling "Better to have love and lost, than to have never loved at all." -St. Augustine  
  
Broken Against a Stone- Ch. 8  
  
  
  
Hermione could not believe that she could actually get out of bed the next morning. The previous night's events caused her to have a sort of awake/dream state sleep that never made one feel truly rejuvenated. She was uncomfortable about going back to class for the week. She did not want to see all the people that had chosen sides against her-especially after the great happiness that Draco had given her the night before. A grin was spreading across Hermione's face as she got ready for class.  
  
"If those people knew who was in the holy shrine of Gryffindor last night-and in my dorm room at that," thought Hermione cheekily.  
  
The first class of the day was Herbology. The Slytherins did not have this class with the Gryffindors. This made Hermione feel rotten and disappointed-almost a bitterness that swept through her very particles. She'd have to settle for the Ravenclaws. She'd be with the Slytherins after lunch in Potions class.  
  
As Hermione walked into the greenhouse, she could see Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting at a workstation helping one another repot the Chinese ginger roots used for stomach ailment drafts. As she stepped in, all three eyes followed her to her seat. She was about five minutes early for class and Professor Sprout had yet to make an appearance. Hermione silently began to look over the pots before her. She sensed that someone was coming her way. She looked up to see that it was Harry with a rather blank expression glued to his face like something covered in shellac. He sat down beside her and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione continued to look at the pots and act as though Harry's presence would never get her riled up.  
  
"Hermione-look-I think that we should talk," said Harry  
  
"Now why would I want to do something completely unnecessary like that," interrupted Hermione as she began to open a bag of Brashing's Famous wizarding soil.  
  
"Hermione- don't act like the ice queen. We need to talk about that everyone thinks you're suffering from some kind of psychological breakdown or something. Even though Ron is hurt over the way you've acted, he's still concerned about you. I'm concerned about you too. We all are. You have not been yourself for ages Hermione," said Harry as he took hold of Hermione's face so that she'd look at him straight on. Hermione looked vivid over him physically turning her face.  
  
"Harry- you all have ignored me for over a week. Why don't you just continue that trend," said Hermione feeling her complexion vibrate with anger.  
  
Harry just stared at her-looking completely dumbfounded at the sight of her rage. He knew that grabbing her face was an offensive move and he regretted doing it instantaneously.  
  
"Hermione-you have been one of my closest friends for years now. We have been through an unbelievable amount of things together. You really need to get together with me soon so you can tell me what's troubling you. It's not good for your health-all these weird secrets you're keeping. Why don't we get together at Mystical Al's for dinner or something tomorrow-my treat," said Harry.  
  
Mystical Al's was a wizarding bar and grill in Hogsmeade. It had only been open for a year, but it was a very popular place to hang out for students old enough to visit Hogsmeade.  
  
"I don't know about that Harry. My days and nights are filled with just me and the miserable solitude, you know. Why would I want to clutter up my busy schedule with someone who chose sides so quickly concerning my troubles with Ron? You certainly have bold gumption coming over here to ask me to dinner after you had put a black X next to my name in your book of priorities," said Hermione with a complete lack of emotion lacing her frostbitten voice. She watched the irises of Harry's eyes contract with the different shades of light entering and exiting the greenhouse from the partly cloudy conditions outside. They reminded her of the idea of black holes in outer space for come outrageously absurd reason.  
  
"Hermione, no one has put a black X by your name. I think that we all needed some time recuperate from your strange display. Just talk to me, all right? That's really all I'm asking for at this point. You do not have to reveal any revelations with me yet. Just please talk with me. I miss your company Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Hermione considered what Harry was saying to her for a moment. The thought of whether or not he was being sincere or not flooded her brain. The dread of the idea of Harry only wanting to talk to her to report things back to Ron gave her an immense sense of anxiety. She decided that it would be all right to dine with Harry as long as she did not share any sort of interesting tidbits with him. She would just tell him things along the lines of being stressed out over what to do after graduation and the like. Draco would certainly not be mentioned under any circumstances. With a gaze still stern with agitation, Hermione looked at Harry with uncertainty still lingering in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll go eat with you, I guess," said Hermione. "What time do you want to meet up?"  
  
Harry looked dazed about this incredible breakthrough.  
  
"Um, how about around 8? We can walk over to Hogsmeade together. I'll meet you outside of the common room," said Harry with cool confidence.  
  
"Ok, see you then," said Hermione briskly.  
  
With that, she began to study the amount of soil she would need for each ginger root. Harry left her there and went back to sit with Ron and Ginny, who looked as though they were about to spontaneously combust with a plethora of questions for Harry about the encounter. It was almost as though the good guy went over enemy lines to talk to the enemy.  
  
Herbology ended with no further discussions with anyone. Hermione's thoughts were muddled with the class's lecture and emotional wanderings about dinner with Harry and confrontations with Draco.  
  
After an episode of serious nervous eating at lunch, Hermione was preparing herself for potions with the Slytherins. She tensely began walking toward the dungeons with her hands gripped tightly around her book bag. When she was almost to the dungeon entrance, Draco reached out to her from the parallel classroom next to the dundeon door. He lightly touched her and whispered to her to talk to him for a moment. Hermione could feel herself falling into the endless pit that was her nerves and feelings. She hoped that no one could see what had just happened. Thankfully, she was early.  
  
Draco looked at her with great adoration. Hermione noticed that he smelled lightly of perspiration and a mineral rich dirt fragrance. She thought it was phenomenal. He smiled at her warmly and reached over to hold her hand.  
  
"How are you," said Draco breathlessly.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine. How are you," said Hermione as she prayed for the words to grace her tongue before she felt dull witted.  
  
Draco squeezed her hand and looked at her as if he was viewing a hallowed deity for the very first time. There was a great inconsistency in Draco's thoughts. It was almost as though he could see Hermione's divine grace. He could no longer control his emotion at that point. He was a teakettle ready to accidentally scald a bystander. He pressed his lips against her pliable mouth and put his hands lightly on her neck. He noticed that she did not resist. After a long kiss, Draco broke it and faced her to register what expression was on her face. She looked completely shaken.  
  
"I'm glad that we had the opportunity to see one another before class," said Hermione shakily. She was seriously taken aback by Draco's sudden rush of affection. It was going to be an incredibly long Potion's class that day. Concentration would not be the word de jour of the day.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Hermione," said Draco silkily. "Do you think that I might be able to come see you this evening? I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," said Hermione as she wildly thought about what sort of proposition Draco could be talking about. The thought truly bewildered her.  
  
"What time would be convenient for you? I know you are quite a studier. I don't want to get in the way of your work or anything," said Draco.  
  
"I think that seven would be a good time. I should be finished with everything by that time. Do you want to come to my dorm room again? I can meet you outside the common room again," said Hermione as she hoped that she wasn't being to forward about wanting Draco to come to her dorm room again.  
  
"I think that your dorm room would be the best place to discuss what I want to talk to you about. Considering the nature of the proposition, quiet and privacy is actually quite crucial," said Draco with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
Hermione glared at him with shock. She was amazed with this proposition.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go to class now. I will see you tonight. I better go first, and you can follow suit in a few moments. I would not want to give Gryffindor's darlings the shock of their life," said Hermione as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Dear God Hermione, shock is your middle name considering the fact that you are actually carrying on a conversation with me," said Draco.  
  
Hermione smiled and winked at him as she made her way to the dungeon door and faced a very tedious potions lesson indeed.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is not extremely long, but antibiotics in one's system make one weary and sluggish. I promise to make the next chapter full of excitement, and LENGTH!! Thanks for your kind reviews! In this next chapter, you'll get to see what Draco's special proposition for Hermione is! Take care everyone! -CheersDahling(Amoxicillan Queen) 


	9. Particles Create One Entity

A/N: Hello all! Here we are-another brick in the wall with a new chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! Hurrah! It's a new year! Let's all start anew! Please be kind and keep reviewing my story! I'm having a blast writing it! I will update again soon!!! Keep rockin' in the free world! -CheersDahling "Love is my religion-I could die for it." -John Keats  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all the property of JK Rowling and other associates under contract.  
  
  
  
Broken Against a Stone- Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The rest of the day found Hermione rather jumpy and excitable. She tried to keep to herself, but people she hardly even knew- and others that she unfortunately knew too well-were practically accosting her in the halls to ask about her going to dinner with Harry and the possible reunion of the Gryffindor three. She casually brushed them off and tried to act as though she was occupied with more pressing matters that required her attention. The very idea of everyone getting so caught up in the gossip and stupidity of a reunion of friends sickened Hermione. She truly felt that Ron would always be out of the picture for her. But Harry- she could deal with. She did indeed have a special kinship with him. A bit of a nasty bicker would never separate their eternal friendship. But what Harry did not know would never hurt him.  
  
That evening, before Draco was to meet her outside of the common room, Hermione decided it would be a good idea to have a relaxing bath to calm the screaming of the mad banshee that was her mind. She wanted to address the issue of the proposition that Draco would be speaking to her about that evening. She wanted to get her mind prepared and sorted out for what he might be asking of her.  
  
As Hermione soaked her anxious body in English lavender scented billowing bubbles, she became more and more engrossed with ideas of the proposition. Everything was moving incredibly fast-like a swirl of color twirling and twirling until everything is full of dizzy motion. It was of no concern to Hermione. This love that she had acquired for Draco was boundless-weightless-utterly indescribable. Hermione knew in her own heart that what she was feeling was genuine. She would not allow others to block the tentacles of warm happiness that were bounding themselves to her. At last she was experiencing something substantial.  
  
Thoughts of the Trivoli potion crept into Hermione's mind. The vial that she had saved from class was in the cabinet next to her bed. She wondered if Draco would take it so that Hermione could be absolutely sure of what his intentions were. It did sound like a rather brutal suggestion to make to someone. But considering how treacherous Draco had been to her in her past, it should not seem too shocking. She pondered whether or not she could honestly bring herself to mention the idea of taking the potion for her own ease. It would without a doubt finalize some questions for Hermione.  
  
Hermione emerged from her bath feeling like a better-rounded person. Her mind was no longer wailing and carrying on like a hippogriff that has not been bowed to. She got dressed and spritzed gardenia perfume on her wrists and glossed her mouth. It was nearly time to meet Draco.  
  
Hermione walked out into the common room to find Ginny and Ron laughing and sharing a box of toffees. When Ron saw Hermione he stiffened a bit, put down his candy and then fell silent. Ginny vaguely smiled at her.  
  
"Where are you off to Hermione," said Ginny cautiously but curiously.  
  
"It's just rather stuff in here at the moment. I'm nipping out to breathe the cooler air in the hall," said Hermione breezily. She thought it was rather outrageous for Ginny to be inquiring where she was going. She had not spoken to her in ages, and now questioned her whereabouts.  
  
She walked out and stood by the fat lady who was looking absolutely dreadful with pink overnight curlers in her slightly graying hair. They were plastered to her head and made Hermione gawk at her in amusement. The fat lady yawned groggily and gazed at Hermione.  
  
"Fine day for giraffes, really," said the fat lady offhandedly.  
  
"I beg your pardon, said Hermione with a look of exasperation on her face. She had always thought that the fat lady was a bit off mentally.  
  
"Well, you know giraffes are so lovely and tall. They are also vegetarians. Giraffes are wonderful animals to incorporate into your day," said the fat lady in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Hermione was about to comment on what the fat lady had just been rambling on about insanely, when she was abruptly interrupted. Hermione felt Draco's moist hand on her fingertips-just as he had touched her the last time they had met outside of the common room. She gasped and closed her eyes dreamily. She relished this touch. I was almost as though this was the touch of secrets-their particular way of meeting. Of course, he was invisible.  
  
"Are you well dear," asked the fat lady.  
  
"Oh, uh-I'm fine actually. I was just thinking about something-that's all,"said Hermione trying to snap out of the dreamlike state she was in. She could sense and taste Draco's breath near the corner of her mouth. He was playing it quite hazardously. She did not want him to be detected by anyone-not even the fat lady. She decided to walk to a near by corridor that was vacated in order to talk to Draco. Thankfully, there was not a soul within the vicinity. The sound of bellowing robes and a warm draft told Hermione that Draco was certainly following her. She reached out to feel for him. She found his face-smooth with pronounced facial contours. He grasped her hand and pulled her close-while drinking from the Daslantae vial. He appeared before her as he had done before. They were both completely visible to the outside world.  
  
"This is really dangerous, Draco," said Hermione blankly.  
  
"I don't care in the least, Hermione. Why does it honestly matter," said Draco.  
  
"Ron and Ginny are in the common room right now. Do you still want to go to my dorm room and everything? I mean-they might hear us or suspect something," said Hermione nervously as she traced the S on Draco's Slytherin robes strategically with unbroken strokes.  
  
"We'll both take Aslantae together and go. We'll try to keep our voices down as well. If they think they hear something and ask you about-you can just tell them that they must be hearing voices in the night," said Draco trying to hide his laugh.  
  
Hermione considered this for a moment, and then agreed. They both took Aslantae together and carefully made their way to the common room and Hermione whispered the password-strawberry girl-to the very sleepy fat lady. She was so out of it-that she did not realize that an invisible Hermione was uttering the password to her. Luckily, no one was in the common room except for Neville Longbottom, who was slumbering in one of the plush chairs by the fire-a bottle of ink just asking to be knocked over on his knee.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked into the dorm room and sat down. Hermione took out her wand and whispered "crimsonis vinolae" and two wine classes and a bottle of red currant wine appeared before them on the glass table in front of the couch.  
  
"Oh, that looks gorgeous," said Draco with a giant smile on his face.  
  
"Wait, you know about muggle vino then," said Hermione cheekily.  
  
"Well, I've had it a few times actually. Once, I got aquainted with muggle wine too quickly. I certainly paid the dues of my vice they very next day," said Draco.  
  
They sipped their wine from beautiful silver goblets embossed with Eye of Horus. Hermione loved artifacts that contained ancient Egyptian religious imagery.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you've probably been wanting to know what my proposition is for you, said Draco as he put his goblet on the table and beckoned her to come closer to him. He gracefully wrapped his arm in hers and gazed at her with vivid thunderstorm eyes that seemed only half open, in a way that photographs of muggle Hollywood superstar Marilyn Monroe appeared in the pictures Hermione adored as a child. God, he is a statue from an age of infinite refinement, thought Hermione as his half- shell gaze pierced her skin without drawing the blood that would be Hermione's complete undoing.  
  
"More than you could possibly fathom in this lifetime Draco, said Hermione as she leaned over to gently tug at the corner of Draco's mouth with her front teeth. She decided that now was the perfect time to prod his mouth open for a deep quenching exploratory kiss. She was amazed with the way Draco was always go gentle and never brash when they kissed. The kiss was so alcoholic and slow-intoxication from the moon. Hermione could feel Draco tenderly reach under the blouse just to experience the smooth skin. He did not do this in a way that suggested anything other than innocence. She felt her skin melt into molten lava beneath his fingers molding to him. She was clay to mold. She wanted him in a way that was all-consuming and dripping with thirst. Her mind told her that the most important thing was to find out what Draco's proposition for her was. The ever-rational Hermione was surfacing from its drunken state.  
  
"Draco, I cannot wait any longer. I must know now," Hermione whispered agaist Draco's quivering mouth.  
  
Draco looked up at her and removed an eyelash that had fallen to Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Ok, I will tell you now then. I've been doing quite a lot about something lately. As you know, I will be forced to go home to Malfoy Manor during the Christmas holidays in order for father to conference with me about my insubordination concerning joining with Voldemort. I do not think that I can possibly handle this unaccompanied, Hermione. Will you accompany me home and stay with me during the break? You can take Aslantae and no one will ever know that you are there. There is a house that no one ever uses on the estate grounds. I can just tell father that I want to stay there to get some space from the family a bit. We can stay there together. I swear-no one will ever suspect anything," said Draco.  
  
Hermione continued to look into the eye of the thunderstorm with her mouth ajar.  
  
"I-think it is an marvelous idea Draco. I really want to go. But-how will I get around my family and friends? They will be pretty curious about how I will be spending the holidays," said Hermione.  
  
"I think that we will have to cross that bridge when we get there," said Draco lovingly. He pulled her even closer than before and their faces were mere centimeters apart.  
  
"I love you with every atom of my body Hermione. I cannot bear for us to be apart for a long break. I need you. I starve from within without you. I know it seems like madness but it is pure and the truest emotion among us. You are my hope," said Draco as he lethargically unbuttoned Hermione's top and pushed the material past her shoulders and slowly traces a line of perspiration that was expelling from her skin and traveling into her cleavage. He kissed her neck with emotion saturated with a sticky kind of desperation. Hermione completely succumbed to what Draco was doing. This was not a time for judgments and silly hang-ups.  
  
"Can I be with you-through the night," asked Draco as he breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair.  
  
"Yes," breathed Hermione as she smoothly unclasped the bra that had been restraining her so unnaturally.  
  
Draco gazed upon the milky-skinned idol sitting before him and could no longer contain what was brewing within his body. He quickly removed his shirt and pressed himself against her perfection. Their touching and grabbing and breathing was eating them alive.  
  
"Come with me," said Hermione as she pulled herself away from Draco's skin and led him to her bed.  
  
The love made that night made single particles a whole entity.  
  
  
  
"Take away love-and our world is a tomb." -Robert Browning 


	10. Understanding Through Clarity

A/N: Ok- so you want more sex. I will try my best! (blush) I must say I might not be the best sex scene sort of writer. I guess that is because of the simple fact that I'm shy! I've always been amazed at the other fan fics I've read with sex scenes. I guess some writers are completely uninhibited- or they've had a few gin and tonics before sitting in front of their computers to write. Anyway- please keep reviewing. I'd like to hear how you feel about the story. Input is always welcome! Have a good week! -CheersDahling  
  
"Why is the bedroom so cold? You've turned away on your side. Is my timing that flawed? Our respect runs so dry. Yet there's still this appeal that we've kept through all our lives. But love-love will tear up apart again." -Joy Division  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing-JK Rowling owns everything-and other associates under contract..ect..  
  
  
  
Broken Against a Stone-Chapter 10  
  
  
  
The experience of losing innocence did not trouble Hermione as she awoke the next morning to find Draco hand in hand with her. She did indeed know what she was doing. She found great joy in knowing that she had lost it to someone that she honestly loved. In her heart-that was what was most important. She thought about what it felt like to have such energy as Draco wholly-spiritually-and physically within her. The universe was in perfect alignment-Cleopatra found Mark-Arthur found Genevieve. The earth itself seemed acknowledge the union.  
  
Hermione sat up in bed carefully so as not to wake Draco who was slumbering peacefully. She removed her hand from his clutch and ran in through her hair-bathing every strand in his perspiration and fragrance. She looked down to him and observed him for a few moments. His blonde hair was tousled-but it seemed to bring a glorious equilibrium to his alabaster face. It crowned him like royalty. His arm was now stretched out across Hermione's ivory sheets. They perfectly blended-hardly any lines of definition could be seen. She noticed that his eyelashes looked like jet- black Japanese words on fresh white paper. They were the umbrellas of his almond shaped eyes. She desperately wanted to reach to him-but she was relishing this monitoring. She did not want to inflict a tainted and unnatural awakening upon him. As if he knew that she was watching him, his eyes fluttered in a half-open gaze that caused Hermione to feel her pulse quicken to a shattering throb. She though surely he would say something to her at that point, but he only moved closer to her and pulled her down with him so that she was once again lying down. They were now facing eachother while lying together-heads of the same expression. Then he spoke-  
  
"Who has projected this illustration before me? I am not commendable in any light to view it. Therefore it must be an elaborate deception given to me in chastisement for the malevolence I have carried with me my entire continuation," said Draco as his eyes flickered and his mouth uttered the words with exquisite diction. He put his forefinger up to Hermione's face and came to the realization that his suspicions were not supported.  
  
"It seems that I have been granted impermanent grace for my transgressions. Someone has found it within them to shed immeasurable pity," said Draco as he traced the lining of Hermione's lips. She felt the intensity of Draco's contact and spoken words bury themselves beneath her flesh that was now an electrical outlet screaming to give its power. All of her organs now knew him by name.  
  
"Do not talk of your previous evil with me right now Draco. Let's absorb as much of this bracket of time as we can," said Hermione as she felt herself beginning to lose any composure that might have lingered before he woke. She was exsitsing on a diet of emotional insulin that was fueling her blood.  
  
"Forgive me for what I have extracted from you so very self- interestedly. I know that it was something of invaluable worth. I was not to be the recipient of this fortune," said Draco as he slightly saddened himself with his own thoughts.  
  
"It was mine to offer to you and yours to possess Draco. I did not give the gift to you in hesitation. You were in complete favor to accept it," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Will you keep me in your celestial favor forever," asked Draco as he delicately touched the indention of Hermione's throat.  
  
"I am a product of this world Draco. I have not bleed from the sky. You will always be in my favor," said Hermione in a hush of whispers. She barely breathed as Draco pulled her to him-skin like flammable substances integrating to engulf the universe. Their mouths were swollen in a toxic bee sting kiss. Vision was no longer needed. Their hands and limbs were the only materials required for the excavation. Hermione desperately tried not to vocalize what she was experiencing in fear of others hearing. She felt every grain of her body accept him like he had been there forever. She sensed her hand grasping the linens beside her in order to possibly bear it. Blood left her hand as Draco presented her with the reasons to which the gift she gave was taken by him. The scent of their merger made the air viscous and leaded with the heaviness of single incorporation. A chill was not present in their atmosphere, but it seemed as though their breath could form sentences in the air surrounding them. Harmonious action and singular understanding brought completion to both of them in a simultaneous expulsion of love, need, ache, relief, craze, and hysterical power. The envelope was sealed once again leaving them floating on an ocean of sweat induced cleanliness. Draco touched Hermione with a wave of contentment and propped himself up on one elbow to gaze at her. Her swept a piece of drenched hair away from her forehead and placed his lips upon it with a wisp of sincerity. He craved the look she had on her face after they made love. It made him feel the true essence of her joy. Her face was relaxed and dewy with the slightest sheen glossing its cheeks. Her eyes opened and expressed utter worship.  
  
They spent the morning together in bed conversing with one another and discussing what might be done about Draco's father and his insistence concerning the Dark Lord. Hermione thought it would be best to do some research before traveling to Malfoy Manor with Draco. In her mind, there had to be some way to stop his father's thought patterns. Whether it was a potion or enchantment, something would surface to her attention. Hermione was safe in the knowledge that the trip was weeks away. She remembered that she had told Harry that she would go to dinner with him that evening. This made her receive a great sense of unease from the thought.  
  
"I have to go to dinner with Harry tonight," said Hermione as she poured Draco another cup of tea and reached into the biscuit tin to retrieve a chocolate wafer. Draco looked at her with interest in what she was telling him.  
  
"Why do you have to do that? I thought the word was that he and the others were no longer on speaking terms with you," said Draco. Hermione sighed heavily and raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"I promised him I would go because they all think that I'm out of my mind and that something is terribly amiss. It's only because of what happened between Ron and I. I just wish they would accept the fact that Ron and I do not coexist together in the world of relationships," said Hermione as she stirred sugar granules in her teacup.  
  
"Would you like for me to come with you for moral support? I will of course be invisible. You might feel more comfortable knowing that I am there. It's strictly up to you Hermione," said Draco soothingly.  
  
"You are welcome to come along. Just be certain that there is no way anyone could detect you. If you were detected, it would bring nightmarish consequences," said Hermione as worry lines began to indent her usual line- free forehead.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Hermione. It is safe. Perhaps after you've had dinner with Harry you can go for desert with me," said Draco fondly.  
  
"I would be much obliged," said Hermione as she put her teacup aside and reached over to embrace Draco. He sensed so much from her. Thoughts of his unforeseeable future left him as thoughts of grand expectation came in replacement.  
  
A/N: Hope that satisfied those of you who needed a little more "umph" (no pun intended) Something horrid is brewing.the expose' of the century. You knew it wouldn't be rainbows and fairies forever-right? Take care of yourselves! -CheersDahling  
  
"Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." -Voltaire 


	11. Red over White

A/N: Hello everyone. To the person who mentioned the quotes I use at the beginnings and endings of my chapters-I get those quotes from books, and various artists that I'm in to. I particularly love to post song lyrics that I adore. Please continue to read and review!  
  
"Take away the love and the anger-and a little piece of hope holding us together-looking for a moment that will never happen-living in the gap between past and future. Take away the stone and the timber-and a little piece of rope won't hold it together." -Kate Bush(Babooshka herself)  
  
  
  
Broken Against a Stone-Ch. 11  
  
  
  
"I really do not want to do this tonight Draco," said Hermione as she sat on the end of her bed with her head in her hands. She was seriously dreading having to go to dinner with Harry. She hated lying to her friend about what she had been doing in recent weeks.  
  
"I know that you don't. But you've got to! Harry is very close to you. You cannot just completely shut him out of your life Hermione. I know that he hates me-and for good reason! I'll probably never get along with Potter, but he has been your friend for ages. Go have fun with him. You don't have to tell him anything," said Draco.  
  
"I guess you're right. I shouldn't spoil my friendship with him over Ron. God-he'd die if he knew what was going on between us Draco. I do not think that he would ever speak to me again in this lifetime if he knew," said Hermione on the verge of a slight shedding of tears. Draco sat down beside her and touched her hand in a reassuring manner as he kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"He doesn't have to know anything! He'll never find out if you never tell him. It is as simple as that. It's probably for the best. Sometimes you have to tell small white lies in life," said Draco.  
  
"I'm sure that you know a few things about the art and manipulation of lying Draco," said Hermione as her mood softened.  
  
"Now why would you think that," asked Draco as he affectionately squeezed her hand.  
  
"Oh, just a hunch I guess," said Hermione with a smirk streaking across her face.  
  
Hermione got ready to meet Harry outside of the common room as Draco reassured her that he would be there with her. Hermione felt comfortable with the idea of him being there. She thought it would make things a bit less difficult for her. She walked out of her dorm and to the outside of the common room. Draco was following her from behind-completely unnoticed by anyone around. She waited for a few moments for Harry to arrive. Harry was very punctual and came out of the common room to greet her with a beautiful smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Hermione! Are you ready to go? I hope it won't be too crowded at Al's tonight. It's amazing how popular that place has gotten! You can hardly find a table at times," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, I am ready," said Hermione as she shyly smiled at her friend.  
  
The streets of Hogsmede were very cluttered indeed that evening. Seemingly, everyone from Hogwarts that was of legal age decided it was a perfect evening for a good night out. Draco was finding it rather tedious not bumping into people. He stayed well behind Harry and Hermione as they walked to the restaurant. There were Hogwarts students everywhere inside the restaurant, but fortunately, Harry found a table for them in the far right corner. They sat down and ordered drinks and began chatting with one another. Draco stood behind their table. He made sure that he was not in the line of traffic.  
  
"I'm glad that we have this time to talk to one another Hermione. I've been so very worried about you," said Harry.  
  
"Well, there has not been anything to worry about. I just cannot get along with Ron now. I certainly hope that you are willing to accept that Harry. I know that it must feel really strange to you-our not being together," said Hermione as she met Harry's gaze.  
  
"Well, it would not have been so disturbing to me if I had not heard what I heard this morning," said Harry with an unusual look dimming his face.  
  
"Let me guess. Someone informed you that I was having a nervous breakdown or something. I bet someone told you that I was having hallucinations or some other sort of absolute rubbish," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"No, it wasn't quite like that-although I think that you must be ill considering what Ron and Ginny saw in the corridor close to the common room last night," said Harry bluntly. Hermione felt as though Harry's words were tiny little needles digging morbid graves in her already shuddering flesh. She felt every feeling and every thought plummet to her stomach in a mad dash. She could not understand how on earth anyone could have seen her! Surely, no one had been around. She decided to play it out. She wasn't going to let Harry lead her to the scaffold-and certainly not publicly.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? I only saw Ron and Ginny in the common room briefly last night. I told them that I was stepping out to get some fresh air," said Hermione as she desperately tried to steady her nerves for the volcano that was about to gush hot lava into her face.  
  
"Well, they were concerned about you when you were out there for a longer period of time than it would usually take someone to get some fresh air Hermione. Look Hermione-they told me who they saw you with. Have you no respect for yourself anymore? How could you? Draco Malfoy is your enemy as well as mine! He thinks you are a mudblood! His father is a death eater Hermione! He serves Lord Voldemort-the very person who killed my parents, then tried to kill me," said Harry with his voice raised to a very high decibel. Others in the restaurant turned to look over at them. Hermione was becoming very angry at this point. Red splotches of fury were quickly consuming her skin.  
  
"Keep your voice down Harry Potter. How dare you bring me to this restaurant to persecute me! You have no right whatsoever to humiliate me publicly. You are completely devoid of ethics. It is not your business what I do in my private life. Malfoy is not the same anymore I can assure you. He has been kind and understanding while others have completely blacklisted me. So you just back off right now Harry. This does not concern you," said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"This does concern me Hermione," said Harry as he slammed his fist violently on the wooden table. All eyes were on them now. Mouths were open with astonishment from seeing Harry Potter in such a rage.  
  
"You are my friend Hermione! You are intelligent, compassionate; trustworthy-just what the fuck are you doing to yourself? Draco Malfoy is a useless, filthy fucking idiot,"said Harry seething with animosity. After Harry said this, Draco, who had been trying with everything in him to stay calm and collected, began to flicker into visibility. It was almost like a projector was trying to project an image into view-but having some sort of malfunction. People in the restaurant were screaming over what they were seeing. Draco looked as though he could rip someone to pieces. Hermione stared at him and prayed to an unknown being to please let this not be happening. Harry rose from his chair and tore into Draco with burning arrows.  
  
"Malfoy-you conniving son-of-a-bitch! You are not going to manipulate and brainwash my friend! Over my dead fucking body," wailed Harry as he threw the first punch to an unsuspecting Draco. Blood poured from Draco's nose-red over white. Draco was not going to tolerate this situation. As he wiped his nose with his hand, his blood hit the wall beside them with such force, that it ricocheted onto Hermione. She was absolutely horrified from this display but remained paralyzed in her seat.  
  
"Like Hermione said Potter, this has nothing to do with you," said Draco as he punched Harry in the mouth. It was an all-out fight at that point and people were leaving their own tables to encircle them. Blood splattered everywhere as the two boys fought one another with the acidic hatred that had built up between them from their very first year at school. After what seemed like twenty years, Hermione got up from her seat and pulled them apart. She screamed until she felt as though her eyes were going to burst from their sockets with cannon force.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you-for fuck's sake stop," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. They both did as they were told and stood on either side of Hermione with bruises and swollen faces. She reached into her cloak to find her wand and cast healing spells that healed a few of their gaping wounds. She looked completely exasperated and decided it was best just to leave Harry there. She could no longer handle this confrontation. She took Draco's hand and marched out of Mystical Al's and onto the street outside. Draco was still badly hurt and bleeding. She had to find a place to go so that she could further heal the damages. She walked down the street into an alleyway that was beside an old wizarding chemist's shop. She regained some of her composure and began to clean Draco's wounds. She did not know what to say to him. He broke the silence instead.  
  
"I don't know why the spell wore off," said Draco with garbled speech because of his swelling. "I just got so angry with what he was saying to you Hermione-and it just happened."  
  
"Apparently there is a loophole in the Aslantae draft that you were not aware of. It seems that anger makes the potion lose its power," said Hermione continued to work on Draco's wounds.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I know that you must be furious with me. I just cannot understand how anyone saw us in that corridor last night," said Draco.  
  
"We were not careful enough Draco. Now I don't know what we should do. I don't think it would be a good idea to go back to the castle tonight. There will be too much going on there tonight. The news of our relationship and Harry's injuries will be way too much for us to handle. We're going to have to find a place to stay tonight," said Hermione.  
  
"I have plenty of money with me, so that won't be a problem. I just hope we don't get expelled from this. I don't really care though. Voldemort's army could torture me right now and I would not care as long as you are near me," said Draco as he pulled Hermione into an embrace.  
  
"I love you," said Hermione against Draco's ripped cloak.  
  
"I love you too Hermione," said Draco as they slowly reappeared onto the street.  
  
A/N: I hope that you found this chapter to be of interest. I will be posting again very soon. Please Please.(on floor begging with scraped knees) review this and let me know your thoughts. Your comments add to the inspiration. Take care! -CheersDahling  
  
"Please give me a second grace. Please give me a second face. I've fallen far down-first time around-now I just sit on the ground in your way." -Nick Drake 


	12. the Resolution

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it has been bloody ages since I updated. Once again-my busy life has taken over everything! Please feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter!!!!! Cheers!!!!!!!!!! -Cheersdahling  
  
"Dragons will wander about the waste places, and the phoenix will soar from her nest of fire into the air. We shall lay our hands upon the Basilisk, and see the jewel in the toad's head. Champing his gilded oats, the hippogriff will stand in our stalls, and over our heads will float the bluebird, singing of beautiful and impossible things, of things that are lovely and that never happened, of things that are not and should be." -Oscar Wilde  
  
Broken Against a Stone  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As the sun kissed the descending moon farewell for the day, Hermione woke up in a cloud of crimson vision. Their night together had been spent in secret at the Baltic Blessing, and inn 20 miles from Hogwarts castle.  
  
When Hermione's opened for the first glance of the morning-she saw that Draco had bled from his mouth, which in turn had deeply stained the linen pillowcase upon which his head has rested. Frantic with the sight of his continual hemorrhage- Hermione reached for her wand on the bedside table and slowly began to whisper healing spells quietly. As Draco woke, he smiled at her, but then hastily stopped. The act of smiling was too painful for his sore mouth.  
  
"It's alright Draco. Just lie down," said Hermione as she continued to administer the healing spells.  
  
She was terribly worried with his condition. She could not believe the ferocity in which Draco and Harry had fought the night before.  
  
"Harry really laced into me last night didn't he? I've never seen him that angry before, and I've upset him many a time," said Draco trying to stay somewhat light hearted.  
  
"It was a mutual feeling, I can assure you," said Hermione.  
  
"What should we do Hermione? I'm just at such a loss. How are we going to face up to this? You always have all the answers, Hermione. We will be the scourges of Hogwarts. It will be on both sides," said Draco as he desperately tried to remain immobile, with every slight movement bringing pain.  
  
As the smell of slumber vanished from the air, Hermione and Draco both knew what they would have to do. It was hard for either to admit it, but they were going to have to go back to Hogwarts with an air of apology about them. They would go to their friends and let them know that they were definitely in the wrong. They would have to pretend that they despised one another in public, when secretly they longed for one another in a desperate way, where the withdrawals were excruciating to bear. They would have to meet incredibly secretly, and not very often at all. But there would be an infinite blessing approaching-the Christmas holidays. Convincing Hermione's inner circle and family would be a huge challenge. Helping Draco with his problem would also be hard to conceal from her friends.  
  
As Draco and Hermione kissed each other before returning to Hogwarts to face a horrific backlash, they felt in their hearts that it would work. It would take patience, time, and understanding pulled from a hat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I hope you liked this short chapter. I promise to update soon. The next time we meet our favorite people-we'll find that it is very close to Christmas- and everything is being sorted-in order to allow Hermione to be with Draco at Malfoy manner. Do you smell serious trouble and despair in the near future? I do. Until then- CHEERS! -CheersDahling  
  
"Footfalls echo in the memory, down the passage which we did not take, towards the door we never opened, into the rose garden." -T.S. Elliot 


End file.
